I'm red
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Quand Sebastian n'est pas là pour subir l'hystérie de Grell ... C'est comme les heures supplémentaires : Il faut bien un pauvre malheureux pour tout prendre en plein dans la figure, même s'il porte des lunettes. William n'a pas mérité ça, si ?  Grelliam


**I'm red**

**Auteur : **Chika  
**Rating : **T, pour les propos très crus de Grell ...  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages du manga "Kuroshitsuji" ont été créés par Yana Toboso, je ne gagne pas d'argent. Mais j'accepte vos dons pour acheter Grell, Will et Undertaker.  
**Note : **Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai écrit avec ma co-comptière que dans les sections FullMetal Alchemist, Naruto et Harry Potter. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics de Kuro en français et je me vois honorée d'écrire le ... le premier Grelliam en français ? Que je suis émue ! J'adore ce couple ! ^^ Bien, que je ne sais pas si on peut parler de couple ici ... Bonne lecture ! :3**  
Ah oui ! J'y pense : **Même si c'est présenté sous forme de song-fic, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître la chanson, bien qu'elle soit assez connue ! RDV en note de fin !  
**  


* * *

Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to**

William T. Spears s'était juré de ne pas pleurer. Ni d'exprimer une quelconque autre émotion, d'ailleurs. Mais il en avait bien envie, en cet instant. Après une journée à juger de âmes dépravées et à sermonner des jeune faucheurs insouciants et irrespectueux des règles, il ne voulait que rentrer chez lui et oublier toutes ces choses pénibles. Mais le pire l'attendait …

- Oh Will ! Petit galopin, je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt !

Devant lui se tenait une scène qui avait de quoi faire saigner du nez n'importe quelle fangirl, mais lui avait plutôt envie de partir en courant. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, étant donné que l'immonde créature se tenait juste devant sa maison : Grell Sutcliff, dos à lui, tournait la tête en sa direction, mordillant son petit doigt en simulant un rougissement gêné, tenant dans sa main un gros pinceau couvert de peinture rouge, qu'il utilisait pour repeindre la façade de la maison. La maison de William. Ce pauvre Will. Mais le pire était qu'il était entièrement nu, excepté un petit tablier rose bonbon jurant affreusement avec ses cheveux rouges vif.  
Tout ce rouge fit mal aux yeux de William.  
**  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**

- Grell … Qu'est-ce que tu fais presque nu devant chez moi ?  
- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je la peins en rouge !

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. Tandis qu'il remontait sa mâchoire et ses lunettes, son pire cauchemar continuait tranquillement sa petite activité en chantant « I'm red, da ba dee da ba die … ». Il avait modifié sa faux illégalement, de ce fait, elle lui avait été confisquée et en ce moment même, on inspectait son domicile pour savoir s'il avait commis d'autres infractions au règlement. Évidemment, il avait fallu le loger chez quelqu'un d'autre et un volontaire a été désigné. « C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe », se désola Will.

**I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words i say and what i think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**

Grell, arborant un air tout innocent et gêné, se retourna et commença à avancer vers William qui recula immédiatement.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ma surprise ? Je voulais faire de _notre _maison un lieu agréable et convivial ! Il faudrait penser à l'agrandir pour faire de la place pour la chambre des enfants …  
- C'est _ma_ maison. Ta présence malsaine ne sera tolérée ici que pour deux jours. C'est déjà au dessus de mes forces.  
- Mais tu veux quand même des enfants ? Comment veux-tu qu'ils s'épanouissent avec des parents séparés ? Dis, ce n'est pas joli, le rouge ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de peindre les fenêtres, tu es arrivé trop tôt …  
- Ca suffit, s'exclama William en faisant un geste machinal pour empoigner sa faux et en projeter la lame sur le faucheur aux cheveux rouges.

Mais le problème était que ladite faux n'était pas avec lui … « Étant donné que vous avez occasionné à Mr Sutcliff plusieurs coupures et blessures profondes avec votre outil de travail, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de la réquisitionner pour la faire nettoyer. » avait dit son supérieur. Heureusement que l'Organisation d'Envoi des Faucheurs était plus scrupuleuse en matière de biens matériels qu'autre chose et ne réclamait aucune indemnité pour la victime. Victime, qui était devenue agresseur en ce moment. William frissonna. Il devait absolument se sortir de cette situation périlleuse. Trouver de l'aide, du renfort.

- Les voisins trouvent normal qu'un dégénéré mental exhibitionniste s'amuse à repeindre ma maison ?  
- Ah, eux ? Oui, ils sont venus se plaindre, mais ils m'énervaient, je les ai peint en rouge aussi …

Son large sourire disait explicitement qu'ils allaient encore avoir des problèmes avec l'administration.

- Tu les as tués ?  
- Quel esprit tordu, Will ! Je les ai juste aspergé de peinture en les menaçant et ils ne sont pas revenus m'embêter.

Un passant littéralement tout rouge leur adressa un geste obscène depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Grell le lui rendit avec le bras dont la main tenait le pinceau et la peinture gicla sur le visage impassible de William, qu'un veine saillante déformait pourtant.  
**  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**

- Aaaah Will⁓ ! Tu es tellement mieux ainsi ! Laisse-moi t'enlever tes lunettes, elles sont tâchées …

Il s'élança vers son supérieur hiérarchique, le pinceau encore à la main, et cette fois-ci, ce fut le costume impeccable de William qui fut salit par une traînée rouge qui traversait son torse en diagonale, à cause du mouvement brusque du bras de Grell, qui continuait à courir vers lui en braillant, hystérique.

- La traînée rouge, c'est toi.

**I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words i say and what i think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.**

Ne laissant pas paraître sa colère et faisant de son mieux pour la contrôler, Will ne vit la furie rouge et rose bonbon fondre vers lui qu'au dernier moment et fit un pas sur le côté, le laissant s'écraser contre le mur fraîchement peint, puis se vautrer lamentablement par terre. Dans sa chute, il renversa un pot de peinture sur un arbre qui changea de couleur. Paix à son âme et sa dignité. Qui, Grell ? Non, l'arbre. Le shinigami maladroit était, pour sa part, en train de se relever, sa détermination à peine ébranlée (PAS de jeu de mot douteux, s'il-vous-plaît). William retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer et les remit. Il vit Grell avancer vers lui en écartant suggestivement (TOUJOURS PAS de jeu de mots douteux) les bords de son tablier à dentelles en geignant « Rah, tu l'as sali, je vais devoir _l'enlever_ maintenant … » et il retira immédiatement ses lunettes pour s'épargner ce spectacle. Calme toi, Willy, pour combattre le stress, il faut imaginer que la personne dont tu as peur est en sous-vêtements. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre _ça_ et les sous-vêtements … ».

- Dire que j'ai fait l'effort de porter quelque chose qui n'était pas rouge, parce que je croyais que ça allait te plaire ! En plus, c'est pas du tout pratique pour peindre.

Okay, c'était _ça_ le pire.  
**  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
****  
**Tandis que Grell divaguait à propos de choses telles que son joli tablier, l'avenir des enfants, la décoration de « leur » chambre, William réfléchissait à toute allure. S'il allait récupérer sa faux, son colocataire malgré lui serait capable de le poursuivre jusqu'à destination. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à effectuer une si longue distance avec un psychopathe lubrique à ses trousses. Et qui sait ce qui arriverait si il arrivait à l'attraper. Il frissonna.

- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet-là ? S'enquit Grell, plein d'espoir  
- On peut dire ça, oui, lâcha William sans vraiment réfléchir.

Erreur fatale. Grell commençait à … devrais-je dire « s'exciter » ? Mais je risque de m'attirer les ricanements de lecteurs … Mh, passons. Le faucheur en costume n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Il avait bien une faux pour le week-end à l'intérieur de la maison. William chargea et direction de la porte, bien que Grell se trouvait presque sur le chemin.

- À ce que je vois, tu t'es enfin décidé à prendre les devants, Will⁓ ! Je commençais à croire que je te dégoutais …

Il se retourna pour se rendre compte que son « Will⁓ » s'était rué à l'intérieur. Évidemment, il le poursuivit.

**Inside and outside blue his house  
With the blue little window and blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around cause he aint got  
Nobody to listen to**

Tout en courant dans un couloir sans fin, William se rendit compte avec effroi que la créature qui tenter de le rattraper avait également peint l'intérieur de la maison. Tout était rouge. Il tentait se semer (Encore un jeu de mots douteux pour les fans de yaoi ?) son poursuivant depuis huit longues minutes vingt sept secondes, et dieu seul savait combien William T. Spears et impatient. (Permettez-moi, humble narratrice, de me prendre pour dieu …). Où était cette #! de faux ? Il fit la manoeuvre risquée d'aller dans la salle de bain, qui n'avait qu'une issue : si Grell arrivait à s'y enfermer avec lui, il était foutu. William réprima cette pensé déshonorante et commença à fouilla dans une armoire. La faux n'était pas là. Il se demandait où il avait bien pu la ranger, passant le plan de sa maison au scanner mental. Mais … Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut que trop tard d'une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, sachant qu'il s'était mis que une situation plus que dangereuse.

- Tu préfères faire ça dans la salle de bain, Will ? Tu sais, moi ça me convient parfaitement !

Sa dernière phrase prononcée crescendo, la dernière syllabe presque hurlée avec sa voix … très particulière (… ?), il se jeta sur William dont il n'écoutait pas les menaces et ils basculèrent dans la baignoire. Will bluffait, en réalité, il avait très peur de ce qui allait suivre, Grell avait apporté un ruban rose à dentelles. Il n'allait tout de même pas … l'attacher … ? Horrifié, il se débattit et réussit à se défaire de son étreinte malsaine. Dans la précipitation, d'un coup de pied dans le vide, il tourna un robinet qui s'ouvrit, déversant une liquide rouge. Du sang ? Non … Même pas de la peinture. Du vin. L'enfoiré avait bien planifié sa surprise. Sans plus s'attarder sur ça, (ce n'était pas lui qui avait payé,) il se releva, et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant Grell patauger dans le vin. Il ne restait que cette pièce.**  
****  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die..****.**

Il avait fait sa chambre à son image : sobre et sans fantaisie. Et à présent … Il aurait presque envie de pleurer. Son bureau avait été cruellement remplacé par un jacuzzi en forme de coeur. Contre le mur, ses fidèles étagères (à la couleur tellement banale qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus), remplies de dossiers dont il se servait pour obtenir des listes de charges afin de frapper les faucheurs stagiaires sans représailles avaient été arrachées à leur habitat naturel avaient été substituées sans scrupules par un poster géant de Grell nu, qui brûlait les yeux à regarder. Non seulement à cause de la perversion de l'image, mais aussi parce que partout dans le pièce, encore une fois, la couleur dominante était le ROUGE. Le poster rouge, le jacuzzi rouge, le néon en forme de flamand rose qui éclairait rouge. Et y le pire était sans doutes le lit … Son lit à lui, qui n'avait jamais été le théâtre d'insanités charnelles … Avait disparu, laissant place à un lit à deux places couvert de coussins en forme de coeurs. Rouge. Il y avait comme un détail en trop. William était dans un état déplorable : les vêtements et le visage couverts de peinture, les cheveux ébouriffés, les lunettes cassés et trempé de vin de la tête aux pieds. Cependant, il se demandait … Grell avait demandé à un plombier de faire couler du vin dans les canalisations ? Et pour les meubles, il les avait transporté tout seul ? Will secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions, il allait encore être surpris lorsque la bête féroce se présenterait. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et attrapa sa death scyte de loisir en se mettant à l'abri. Grell ne fut pas … discret. Il déboula dans la chambre en hurlant :

- Wiiiiiiiiiiill⁓ ! Tu m'as fait très mal tout à l'heure … Si tu veux, j'ai des menot-

William profita de son élan et le poussa sur le lit presque sans efforts. Il n'avait pas pris son geste dans ce sens (Allez … Encore un jeu de mots douteux …) et Grell l'interpréta très mal. Il était aux anges.

**- ** Au secours, on m'agresse ! Ne me fait pas trop mal- … Hein ?

Victorieux, Will pointait sous son nez (Oui, un dernier jeu de mots douteux pour finir en beauté) une death scyte ridicule, mais c'était déjà ça. Un puissant et dangereux … coupe-ongle.

- Will, ça t'excite de me couper les ongles ?, demanda-t-il, dubitatif et déçu  
- Je vais te tuer. Ensuite tu vas ranger tout le désordre que tu as mis.  
**  
I'm blue (if I was green I would die)  


* * *

  
**Que ce soit claire ... Je n'ai pas des goût préhistoriques, j'ai 14 ans. Cette chanson, je l'ai entendue par hasard ... Et ... *AAAAH ! Reposez le goudron et les plumes ! J'en ai besoin pour après !*  
Vous aimez ? :3  
Ca me ferait plaisir de recevoir une petite review de votre part, histoire de connaître vos impressions ... Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
